


Speckles of Moominvalley

by HellenARTworkS



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenARTworkS/pseuds/HellenARTworkS
Summary: An archive of casual drabbles and shorts featuring Moominvalley and its inhabitants. All within 100~500 words.





	1. Just grass

«Uhh… Snufkin?»  
Moomintroll's voice faltered with the slightest hint of puzzlement, «What are you doing with that?»

No answer came from the Snufkin. Deep brown eyes focused wordlessly on the thin blade of fresh green grass pressed between his thumbs. The rest of his fingers, underneath, formed a cup.

«… Snufkin,» chortled the Moomintroll, «It's grass.»

A grin, and with it the Snufkin inhaled, then brought his paws to his mouth.

 _HWEEEEET!_  
Shrill. Ear-piercing. _Wonderfully tuned_.

«A whistle,» he stated.  
Then released the blade of grass, letting it free to float in the wind, «Or perhaps you're right. Just grass.»

— 100 WORDS


	2. Spring afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the lovely Caddo on our Discord server, who mentioned a piece from the book "Tess of the road" by Rachel Hartman. Needless to say, it was too cute to overlook it, so here you have it. Thanks Caddo! ♥

The wind blew soft and warm over silky strands of green grass in the lazy afternoon: the perfect time to idle and listen to the sounds of nature while dozing off on the riverbank.  
Or so Snufkin thought, until the little bundle at his side shifted, and the brim of his hat was lifted to find a pair of curious blue pools staring at him.

«Hey, Snufkin? Do you know where babies come from?»

Snufkin spluttered in surprise, retrieving his hat from her paws, «What— Mymble just had one. It came from inside her, or did you fail to notice?»

The little Toffle at his side looked down at the feather in her paws — which he snatched out with a huff.  
«Yes, but... how did the baby get inside her in the first place?»

A low buzz came out of Snufkin's chest as he fixed the feather back on his hat, teeth firm around the stem of his pipe, «His papa put it there,» a pause, «like... planting a seed in a garden.»

«But how?» the Toffle pressed, «How do you plant a seed inside another person?»

«By my hat, you're a missy. You don't need to know all that.»

— 200 WORDS


End file.
